Meg Griffin
Megan "Meg" Griffin is the oldest child of Peter and Lois Griffin. She has two brothers; Chris and Stewie. Background Meg lives in the fictional town of Quahog, Rhode Island, where she attends James Woods High School as a junior. Meg is constantly seen trying desperately to be part of the "cool crowd." When Family Guy debuted in 1999, she was 15 years old. She was then turned 16 in the episode "I Never Met the Dead Man" (she got her drivers license) and remained that age throughout the show's initial run. She officially turned 17 in the episode "Peter's Two Dads." Meg was originally the sweet teenage daughter who usually took the blame for the family. But over the years, the writers have stripped Meg down to a desperate teenager who is hardly noticed by her family. (For example, in an earlier episode, Peter tries a anger management technique by writing letters and not sending them (Meg's said, "Meg, for the first 4 years of your life, I though you were a housecat", while Stewie's said "Get Out") in contrast to the later episodes where the family, especially Peter, doesn't care about her or even love her as a part of the family. Out of all the relationships with the rest of the family, Lois and Chris seem to treat her normally. However, Lois has sometimes been cruel and dismissive towards her daughter. In "Model Misbehavior", when Meg compares Lois' childhood bedroom to her own, Lois notes that they were the same except that Lois' contained many trophies and pictures of friends; Lois nearly dropped Joe to his death during a chase through the sewers in "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" when he asked her to "hold on like I'm your child" and he then quickly added "Not Meg! Not Meg!"; and after Meg told her mom she loved her during "Peter's Daughter," Lois pointedly did not say anything in response. Even though he gets into arguments with her from time to time, Chris usually goes to Meg for advice, and Lois acts more sociable to her. Peter is usually the one who bears a great animosity towards her: berating her, hitting her while once on steroids, etc (in contrast to his usual hostile behaviour, however, Peter once tried to seduce Luke Perry in order to protect Meg from a libel suit, going so far as to state he "would take a bullet for Meg" ("The Story on Page One") ). Stewie enjoys taunting Meg about several topics of her supposed "ugliness", her virginity, and inability to keep a boyfriend. Brian does not seem to join in the other's frequent "Meg-bashing," although he is prone to ignoring her. Appearance Meg is relatively unremarkable in appearance, sporting shoulder-length brown hair, virtually short arms, lack of curves and nearly always wearing a beanie-like hat (or, as Stewie calls it, a "hideous skullcap"). She wears the cap under her yellow top hat in the show's opening dance number. She has been seen without her hat on in a handful of episodes for extremely small periods of time). However, in one full episode, she is seen without her beanie on, as she is in pajamas for most of it ("Untitled Griffin Family History"). She is slightly shorter than her younger brother Chris. She appears to have inherited the shape of her nose and head from her mother, and her brown hair and myopia from her father. In one episode, an employee at a carnival guesses her weight as being "a lot". There are several comments aimed at her weight in various episodes, though her girth may be due to her height, as she is the same weight as her mother. Her plain look is often a topic of humor for the show; characters on the show act as though she were horrifically ugly. In "Don't Make Me Over", two people drench themselves in gasoline, set themselves on fire, and throw themselves out a window upon seeing Meg. In another episode, a young man fired a nail gun into his own stomach in order to avoid a date with her. Also in the episode "Barely Legal", Meg's "backup" date, Jimmy, says he has to attend his little brother's funeral after briefly closing his front door and promptly shooting his little brother. Her ugliness may also be a source of her unpopularity. Meg was once held hostage by three burglars who mistook her for a male; later in that episode she asked one of the robbers if they were going to "have their way" with her. They refused and she got angry, shouting at them to have sex with her. They then filed a sexual harassment suit against her, which went ignored by Peter, who thought she was going to a dance. In the episode "Prick Up Your Ears", Meg took an abstinence vow with her new boyfriend up until the end of the episode, where after seeing her nude, he dumped her. Another brief boyfriend of hers, nudist Jeff Campbell ("From Method to Madness") had no objections to her looks at all. Meg once received a makeover, drastically increasing her sexual appeal in the eyes of characters in the show. It was during this brief period when Meg, a popular singer at the time, lost her virginity to Saturday Night Live comedian Jimmy Fallon as part of an elaborate cold open sketch. In court, Brian said that her real father is Stan Thompson. Whether this is meant as an episode-only joke or part of the character history has never been established. Trivia She was voiced by an uncredited Lacey Chabert for the first season, and by Mila Kunis in subsequent seasons, though Lacey Chabert reprised the role of Meg for several second season episodes. Fan Reaction Fans have noticed that ever since the show's return to TV, the other characters on the show have become more developed in comparison to Meg. Seth MacFarlane states that Meg is intended to be the least popular character. He admitted that the reason she is the butt of many jokes is that it is hard for the show's writers to get into the head of a teenager. A rare moment she was considered otherwise was after getting a makeover in Season Four, she was very attractive. Related Ur-Peter (paternal stone age ancestor) Moses Griffin (paternal old egypt ancestor) King Arthur Griffin (paternal medieval ancestor) Nate Griffin (paternal great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) Jabba the Griffin (paternal great-great-granduncle) Huck Griffin,Juarez Griffin and Osias Griffin (paternal great-great-grandfather) Adolf Hitler (paternal great-granduncle) Peter Hitler (paternal great-granduncle) Great Grandpa (paternal great-grandfather) Francis Griffin (paternal step-grandfather) Mickey McFinnigan (paternal grandfather) Thelma Griffin (paternal grandmother) Kathy Griffin (aunt) Thomas Griffin (distant uncle) Mrs. Thomas Griffin (distant aunt-in-law) Baby Thomas Griffin (distant cousin) Stewie Cruise (paternal cousin) Silas Pewterschmidt (maternal great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather) Lois Laura Bush Lynn Cheney Pewterschmidt (maternal great-great-great-great-great-grandmother) Marguerite Pewterschmidt and Lilian Pewterschmidt (maternal great-grandaunts) Carter Pewterschmidt (maternal grandfather) Barbara Pewterschmidt (maternal grandmother) Jerry Pewterschmidt (maternal granduncle) Carol Pewterschmidt and Kate Pewerschmidt (maternal aunts) Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (maternal unnamed cousin) Thaddeus Griffin (paternal uncle) Peter Griffin (father) Lois Pewterschmidt Griffin (mother) Chris Griffin (brother) Stewie Griffin (brother) Bertram (half-brother) Griffin, Meg Griffin, Meg